Affection/Ten
TEN ~ CHEETAHPAW then there was that battle the one that ended what we began everything started to unravel about what we'd done in that short span Anxiously, I paced around camp, feeling as though butterflies had entered my stomach. I was worried about what lay in the near future, what was going to happen. Today was an unusually cool day, and I think that was what set the mood. Everyone at camp - even myself - seemed to be acting slightly different today. Every cat was nervous. Three sunrises had passed since Stormpaw's confession of what he'd done, and Shadestar's acceptance that indeed war was coming. It had been an exceptionally quick lead-up - triggered by the fact that he didn't believe it when the first lot came - but it seemed as though every cat had been somewhat prepared. Stormpaw, on the other paw, had seemed to have cheered up since his confession, and had seemed to regain the old bounce that he had in him. It was good to see my brother's old self come back, but I wasn't sure if it would last. At sundown tonight, BurnClan would go into battle against the Darkness, and the actions of what Ashpaw and I - a half-moon ago, and that encounter - had done would hopefully pay off. I hoped that it would indeed work - I didn't dare want to think of what would happen if we lost. Deciding to preserve my energy, I sat down with a thud. Soon enough, once the last patrol returned to camp, Shadestar would be announcing the battle patrol for tonight - which meant, consequently, the camp was a lot more crowded than usual, seeing as Firwillow hadn't been sending any patrols out on the leader's orders. Soon enough, I told myself, flattening my ears in worry, we will know everything. Just then, there was a soft rustling of leaves, and the last patrol themselves returned, prey in all four cat's jaws. They all dropped their prey onto the pile, before scattering off into the crowd. One of the cats came up to me. "Shadestar's going to announce the patrol now, isn't he?" Ashpaw asked, his bright eyes seeking mine as he sat down beside me. I nodded in reply, feeling the familiar tingle down my spine as I saw him. What was this feeling...? Ashpaw opened his mouth to say something else, but then Shadestar called for the Clan to gather - which was pretty much useless, seeing as most of the Clan was already waiting for him - causing him to fall silent. I moved my gaze away from Ashpaw, and on Shadestar, waiting for his announcement. Shadestar, admittedly, looked nervous. The dark leader's head was bowed slightly, his yellow-green eyes seemingly larger than normal. "The time has come... for the battle against the Darkness," he mewed softly. A few of the more adventurous warriors cheered at this. I, obviously, was not among them. "Firwillow and I have discussed who we want on the patrol," he went on. "We've chosen fifteen cats - including us, as we are unsure of the Darkness' numbers - who will be fighting. If I don't call your name, you are guarding camp. If I do call your name, come forward." A few more cheers followed, as well as a few groans. It was well-known that cats often preferred to be fighting rather than guarding, and there would be some unlucky warriors given that job. Shadestar flicked his tail. "These are the cats I have selected: Myself, obviously, Firwillow, Redsky, Emberpaw, and Duskflame." He called out the first five cats' names. The five cats stepped forward. I glanced at Ashpaw, and I could see his dark fur fluffing up at the mention of his sister getting called up. Obviously he wanted to be on the patrol, too. "Softfeather, Smokespirit, Bouldersnow, Finchsoar, and Yellowflower," Shadestar went on. I watched as the five warriors - including Finchsoar, who had been made a warrior a few days ago - step forward. Ashpaw's pelt seemed to fluff out even more - Smokespirit was his father. Please let Ashpaw and I be on the patrol... I pleaded silently, looking up to the sky. "Leopardbreeze, Ashpaw, Strongstorm, Snowfall, and Cheetahpaw. This completes the cats chosen." There were some groans from cats who hadn't been picked in the distance, but I felt a sense of pride at being selected. I rose to my paws, and joined the battle patrol: Ashpaw following. My first battle...! I thought, feeling a mix of emotions. Today would be a day to remember... ...For better or for worse, I didn't know yet. ~ ~ It was even colder as it neared dusk, when all of us headed out of camp. I felt even more nervous now, even a little sick to the stomach. I didn't know what to expect. My paws moved across the ground as the BurnClan patrol headed through the gradually thickening forest, soon to be heading into battle. I soon found myself in step with Ashpaw, whose eyes were round. "It's finally time," I heard him whisper, as we approached the border. "Everything over this past half-moon... it could either be our greatest achievement together, or it could be all in vain..." "Yeah," I agreed, feeling the familiar tingle as the word 'together' from Ashpaw's speech rang in my head. Together... together... I think that moment was the moment I realized what that tingle really meant. Then, we stopped. I could smell by the scents that we were at the border. Apprehension started to well up inside of me, as well as worry. Would they turn up? Was this all a lie? In this moment of calm before the storm, everything was coming back to me. Everything. "So, BurnClan, you've turned up," a voice snarled. "Are you going to submit to us, or fight?" A dark tabby had spoken these words, her forces behind her. Garra's tail flicked as she waited for an answer, and I could see that her scorching amber gaze was set on Shadestar. Shadestar fluffed out his fur. "No BurnClan cat would dare give their territory up to you!" he growled, causing a few BurnClan cats to cheer at their leader's call. "We will always win, nothing can destroy us!" Garra's tail lashed. "Very well then. Darkness, attack!" she hissed. Cats leapt forward, aiming for BurnClan cats in sight. "BurnClan, attack!" Shadestar yowled, and at once I sprang into battle. Now, it was the time to defend what was rightfully ours, and not theirs. Now was the time to hold up our pride. it's okay to feel nervous in the face of the unknown the reward will be your service to those people you've known